


Lips Not for Scorn

by Brigdh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: wishkisses, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone appreciates kisses. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Not for Scorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rana Eros over at wishkisses.

Kenren and Tenpou stand next to the window, speaking quietly. Tenpou relaxes against the wall and Kenren plants a hand next to his head, leaning in for a kiss. Neither of them are wearing anything; the bright afternoon light picks out the browns in their dark hair, and the warmth in their pale skin; a white glare outlines them. Konzen sits up, the sheet pooling in his lap, and they both turn to look at him, Kenren slouching against Tenpou. "Well, look who woke up."

"Anyone can see you," Konzen says, brusque.

Kenren smirks and stretches deliberately, but Tenpou ducks under his outstretched arm and returns to the bed. "He's right." He kneels on the edge and smiles; Konzen apprehensively squares his shoulders.

Kenren follows slowly, complaining. "Don't tell me he's turned you into a prude, too?"

"No." Tenpou kisses Konzen, who tilts his chin up to allow it; Tenpou tastes like tea and cigarettes and sleep. Konzen watches Kenren for a moment, then closes his eyes. Tenpou pulls away the sheet as soon as he's distracted. "But I don't like to share."

Konzen grabs for the sheet, but Kenren sits on top of it, laughing. "Gotta love a jealous streak. As long as it doesn't interfere with my own view, of course."

"Neither of you-" Konzen begins angrily, but Kenren smothers the end of the sentence with a kiss.

"C'mon, Konzen," he murmurs when Konzen jerks away. "It's just a joke."

Konzen glares at him, until Tenpou drifts a hand along Konzen's hip and he turns. "You wouldn't hold our appreciation against us, would you?"

"Yes," Konzen says, but the word loses its force when he gasps; Kenren is kissing his neck and shoulder, calloused fingers in Konzen's hair.

"Good." Tenpou kisses him again; Konzen doesn't resist for long.


End file.
